Selene Gallio
' Selene Gallio' (Selene) was born in central Europe around 17,000 years ago. Selene's mother died when she was still a baby, and the tribal elders ordered her mother's people to sacrifice themselves to Selene until none remained. They, thus, gave her sustenance. Relatives *Marcus Domitius Gallio - husband *Amara Aquilla - alleged descendant Powers Life Force Absorption: Selene can psychically drain the life forces of other human beings into herself through physical contact. If she drains a person's entire life force, the victim dies and their body crumbles to dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive, but it is known that she must do so or she will die. A side-effect of this absorption is that Selene takes on the memories of her victims. Great expenditure of her power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Selene will not age so long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force. *''Psychic Vampire:'' If Selene drains only part of a victim's life force, she achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself but be subordinate to Selene's own will. *''Physical Enhancement:'' By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. *''Animation:'' She is able to cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life-force into them. Telepathy: Selene is a high-order telepath. She is capable of displaying various telepathic feats with the minds of others, including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Psychic Screen:'' She is able to shield herself from psychic intrusion. *''Mental Bolts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She is even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. *''Hypnotic Trance:'' She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance-like state in people around her. She often uses this ability, along with her speed, to create the illusion of teleportation. *''Astral Projection:'' Her telepathic talents are strong enough for her to survive in astral form. Telekinesis: Selene's telekinetic abilities give her complete mental control over inanimate objects. *''Inanimate Disintegration:'' She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Pyrokinesis: Selene can mentally generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius of her power remains unknown. She was able to manipulate flame created from other sources and can magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generates can also be illusory in effect; for example, she can focus the power on an object, making it appear to be on fire while it is not actually. *''Fire Immunity: ''Selene instinctively creates a force field around her entire body that protects her from the effects of the heat and flame she generates, as well as heat and flames from other sources as well. Immortality: Selene is immortal. She can also regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. The limit to her regenerative ability is unknown. Sorcery: She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia of her life. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. Shadow Camouflage: It has been seen that Selene can transform herself into a shadow-like figure, enabling her to blend in. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Externals Category:Females Category:Nova Romans Category:Life Force Absorption Category:Mind Control Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Animation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Hypnosis Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Disintegration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Magic Category:Camouflage Category:Shadow Mimicry